Memories Haunted Her
by DarkShadow1
Summary: This was taken off a while back, but since it is one of my "better" works that Im proud of, I would like it back up! Clarice is taken from the Dr. after a full year together and her memories are erased. Will she learn the truth?


A loud distant noise awoke Clarice. Looking at her alarm clock, she realized it would not ring for another few hours. Searching for the loud disturbance, she reached her phone. She picked the receiver up slowly.  
"Hello?" she tried to mask her grogginess.  
"Is this Clarice?"   
The voice floated through her mind as she tried to connect it to a face, "yes."  
"Why, hello Clarice. I'm terribly sorry for the late call, it was the only way I could be sure you would be home."  
The face that matched the voice filled her terrified mind. It couldn't be happening, she put him away.   
"Dr. Lecter?" Her voice shook.   
"Why hello Clarice. I assume you know who this is. I won't stay on the line long, I just wanted to give you a little notice before I came."  
Her breath stopped, "Dr. Lecter, where are you?"  
He chuckled, "no, no Clarice, it will not be that easy this time. I'm not giving you any clues, and I will not show you and sympathy this time. You took advantage of my courtesy last time. I asked you nicely Clarice, never to let me go back in chains, and you disregarded those wishes." He made a noise with his mouth, "That just will not do. You know my policy on the rude Clarice. I may have promised you I would not call on you, but I suppose that I must go back on my word. Please, forgive me."  
Without realizing it, she began to shake and her breath became short and fast.   
"Dr. Lecter, you know I wasn't going to keep that promise, nor did I ever say I wouldn't capture you if I had the chance. You kept me in Mr. Krendler's house after you ate his brains."  
"No, Clarice, does your memory fail you this easily? We ate Mr. Krendler's brains, don't you remember? You asked him if you sounded like Oliver Twist when you asked for more. Does this ring a bell, Agent Starling?"  
The memory flashed quickly back to her, and she began to get sick.  
"Dr., what is it you want?"  
"Ahh, Clarice, I only wanted to show you courtesy and let you know that I'm coming soon. It doesn't matter how cautious you are my dear I will find you. I am patient, more patient than you like to think you are, just remember that. Good night, pleasant dreams."  
The familiar click went and she hung up the phone. Quickly she called Crawford.   
"Hello?" he was asleep still when he answered the phone.  
"Jack, it's me. I'm terribly sorry to wake you up, I know that you didn't leave too long ago, it's just that, Hannibal Lecter just called me." The fear was evident in her voice; her mind was racing faster than her pulse.  
He sounded alert now, "That is impossible! He's in custody, you put him away last year!"  
"I know Jack, but he called me. I never got a call from anyone, I wasn't informed! You're the first one I called."  
"I'm coming over."  
He hung up the telephone, and she held it to her ear until he was at the door. He came into the room where she was, and saw her crying on the bed. She looked up at him and stood up, she met him as he came to her. They embraced in a long hug, and he tried to calm her down.   
"Clarice, it's okay. I'm here with you; I'm not leaving tonight. Don't worry. Now, what I want you to do is call the FBI. Ask them if he escaped."  
After a few minutes, she did what he asked.   
"This is Special Agent Clarice Starling, I need to know the location of Hannibal Lecter."  
The Agent at the phone informed her of his escape, he called her two hours after. Informing the office that he had called her two hours after that, he transferred her to the AIC.   
"This is Special Agent Clarice Starling. Dr. Lecter called me two hours after his escape."  
"Were any threats made?"  
"Yes, he threatened my life."  
"Ma'am are you alone in the house?"  
"No, I am not."  
"I need your address, we will come and get you."  
"No, I don't want to be taken from my house, I just needed to report. I've dealt with him before, and it is not in his nature to strike this fast, not this soon."  
"Are you sure, Lecter is extremely dangerous."  
"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you, notify me if anything comes up please."   
"Sure thing."  
Starling looked into Crawford's eyes; he was extremely tired and frightened.   
"Clarice, are you all right?"  
Looking down at the floor, "Yeah Jack, I'll be fine. I'm sorry that I dragged you out of bed."  
He made her look at him; he kissed her, "you know it isn't a problem. I would be upset with you if you didn't call me to stay with you. You know that."  
They shared another kiss, and fell asleep together.  
The next morning Clarice woke up and left Jack to sleep. Ever since his mandatory retirement from the FBI, their relationship has evolved from strictly business, to intimate. She never imagined that they would reach that level, nor did she ever think of it. It made it easier on her now that he was out of the FBI, but it still made her nervous. They spent many nights together and they always spent her days off together. Most of the time, they enjoyed private company, but on some occasions they would go out to museums, or to the movies. Clarice didn't like the movies too much because they bored her. The idea of watching people on the screen playing out things that they never really experienced before confused her. People didn't go through what she has gone through, so she supposed that they would find serial killers and cannibals exciting. Clarice had had way too much contact with cannibals for her lifetime. She had become one in the company of Hannibal Lecter. The drugs he administered her made her lifeless, and unaware of her own actions. She was literally a walking zombie serving his every whim. She didn't remember too much from the year she spent with him, but she did remember a few occurrences. They came to her in flashes, sometimes dreams. Many of them embarrassed her. There was one night she woke up from a dream with Dr. Lecter, and her bed was wet. Not from urine, but from lubricant from her. It embarrassed her to remember making love to Lecter; made her wonder what he had done to her. They never explained how she was found, and what happened to her through her recovery at a psychiatric ward, but she knew that she was better and that she was fully re-instated at the FBI. Paul Krendler's body had been found lying in his kitchen. It was evident that she was not there with him long, they had to have traveled some where. Clarice asked Ardelia once what happened, and she didn't answer her too vividly. What she did give her was a letter that Starling had written to her while being held capture by Hannibal Lecter.   
It reads,  
"Ardelia,  
I'm fine and better than fine. Don't look for me. I love you. I'm sorry I scared you. Burn this. Starling."  
Clarice also got hold of the ring she sent with the letter. After she saw the ring and letter, she went to the asylum to see Dr. Lecter. Crawford was strictly against it, but she needed to know what had happened. What she chose to believe was another story.   
(Fades back in Starling's memory of her visit to Dr. Lecter.)  
  
She cautiously walked down the narrow hallways in the basement, in a facility that reminded her a lot of Baltimore's. She wore her best shoes, carried her best bag, and wore a very tailored suit. There would be no insults about her taste this time; she just needed some answers. Finally, getting to his cell, she looked into the eyes of the killer that almost made her love him.   
"Good afternoon Dr. Lecter." This was very peculiar, and she didn't know how to act with him. It was always in her best interest to be courteous and kind, but this man has seen all of her now, and spent a year with her.   
He looked into her eyes, "Good afternoon Clarice. You have no idea how much I've missed seeing your face."  
Ignoring him, she continued, "Dr. Lecter, I have come to ask you some questions."  
"I see you dressed up for this meeting. It's too bad you wouldn't dress that way when we lived together, Clarice, I would have really enjoyed that."  
Once again, not replying to him, "Dr., I need to know about this letter. I also need some information of my state of mind when I was in your company."  
He smiled, something she remembered well from their living together, something that frightened her now. "Clarice, don't sugar coat what you wish to really say. I know you despise me for having you for that year. Although, you didn't seem to mind the nights we spent together, in fact, I remember you asking me if it ever had to end. Yes, you asked me one night after we made love, if you could stay with me forever, that if I were ever captured if you could come with me. The look in your eyes was rather magnificent, Clarice."  
She tried to remember; looking down she tried to get the memory.   
"No use in trying to access the memory, Clarice, I am sure that it won't come to easily. I'm sure that the people you are in company with now have repressed them enough for you."  
She had it in her mind now; it came to her clearly. They were lying in their large bed, in their stone walled room, the fireplace was their light, and it was reflecting off of his eyes. She kissed him, and wanted to make sure he would never leave her, wanted to make sure she would never have to go back to the FBI, never have to leave the one man who made her feel safe.   
He looked at her curiously, she was remembering.  
They had made love that night after the opera, he told her she was not the rube she used to be, that she had blossomed into a sophisticated, intelligent woman he always knew she was. That all she needed was a little guidance and that he was happy to give it to her. The fire was glowing and it made him appear much younger than he really was, made him more appealing to her. Though, she thought she loved him and it didn't matter how old he was, she still wished that he was a little younger. Living with him made her feel safe, let her put her father to rest, and let her understand herself along with the world around her better.  
Clarice looked up at him, tears shone in her eyes. "I remember."  
He appeared a little emotional, but it faded seconds after she saw it. "Well, Clarice, I suppose that it was wrong of me to imagine that you ever meant that. I did, however, give you the option to leave whenever you wanted to, an option you never took. I even took you to your car, and left the keys in the ignition. You never once went back out to the garage. " He managed to keep the same icy look he always had, "I suppose that you were in no position to leave me then."  
Clarice looked down and asked him more about the opera and where they had been living.  
"We picked out the best house, it was in Ireland, a beautiful stone castle. You liked the house more than the others; so we settled down there. Our room was rather large, stone walled of course, filled with antiques. Do you remember the first time we made love, Agent Starling?" his voice was dripping with wonder.  
Looking up at him, "No Dr., I do not remember that. Refresh my memory."  
He smiled again, knowing she would ask to remember. He still had her under his spell, or she never would have come here.   
"We were in Mr. Krendler's living quarters, the fire was blazing and I told you my idea of having Mischa take your place in this world, that there would be enough room for her within yourself. I told you about the teacup falling, and my hopes of it someday reconstructing itself. You then asked me if when I was a child, if I ever felt required to give up my mother's breast for Mischa. I didn't honestly remember, but you answered to my ignorance with a proposition I could not refuse. You freed your breast from your dress and told me that I wouldn't have to relinquish yours. Are you remembering yet, Clarice?"  
She tried her hardest to remember, and searched for it while he told her, but nothing came to her. "Please, continue Dr."  
"I went to your freed breast and nipped at it, I then scooped you up from your chair and brought you to the master bedroom. You can well put together the rest, my dear."  
As soon as his voice stopped, she remembered it clearly. It all pieced itself together, she had been having flashes of it for many months, and it never made sense to her. Dr. Lecter watched her look down, and he knew that she was remembering what he just told her.   
They had been talking in the firelight of the room, and she remembered the conversation. Then, she remembered pulling her breast up out of her dress and him coming over to her. He ravaged her, made her feel things in places she never knew had feeling, and had orgasm after orgasm. He didn't think of himself while they made love, he was very experienced, and pleasing her was obviously first thing on his list. Nothing he did was clumsy; it was all well put together and organized. He was nothing like anyone else she had ever made love with. She never experienced a real orgasm until she made love to him. They made love for hours upon hours on Mr. Krendler's bed. The only light source was a single candle at the end of the bed. When she had remembered it all, she looked up at him and began to cry a little.   
"Dr. Lecter, what was my state of mind like through my stay with you?"  
"You were very sane, Clarice. The very first few days, you were heavily drugged; I needed to drug you to keep you alive. I know you must remember trying to save me from Muskrat Farm, and how you were shot with two tranquilizers that were meant for me. After those days, you were sane, the same person that I met in Baltimore so long ago. I never kept you against your will, Clarice; I would never do that to you. I promised I wouldn't come calling on you, and I kept that promise, it just never occurred to me during that time, that we may meet and that you would be more than eager to stay with me."  
Clarice was very confused, she was told many times that she had been insane and that she didn't know where she was. They told her she had been drugged throughout the year she had spent with him! It made no sense, Dr. Lecter never lied, he was a lot of things, but he was not a liar. She wondered about her stay in the Mental Hospital, what happened there, and what they did to make her forget all of the things he was telling her now.   
"Thank you very much Dr. Lecter. This means a lot to me…I will come back to visit you again if I have anymore questions."  
"Please do, oh, and Clarice? Tell ole Jackie boy I said hello."  
"I will if I see him."  
"We all know you will be seeing him Clarice."  
She looked him straight in the eye and couldn't help remembering how much she had loved him. How much she thought she loved him. She gave him a polite smile and left the institution. This time there was no crying when she left the hospital, she had gotten all of her answers and left, stronger than when she went in.  
  
(Present Time)  
Clarice had gone into her office to four messages. Jack had called twice, worried about her, making sure she had made it to work safely. The other two were from the Assistant Director of the FBI. Clarice had been called into a meeting with the Assistant Director for this afternoon, obviously to discuss Lecter.   
She had finished some paperwork for Behavioral Science, and climbed up to the seventh floor. She was asked to wait for the Assistant Director outside his office by his secretary. After about an hour, she was called in.  
The Assistant Director looked at her from behind his mahogany desk.   
"Have a seat please Agent Starling."  
"Thank you Sir." Clarice sat in the chair.  
"I'm sure you know the reason I called this meeting. As you now know, Dr. Lecter escaped from custody this morning. You have been in contact with Dr. Lecter many times, having spent a year with him, is that correct?"  
"Yes Sir, that is correct."  
"The only contact you have had with him prior to that was in the Baltimore Institute and in Memphis, the night he escaped?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Dr. Lecter called you last night, and told you what, Agent Starling?"  
"Dr. Lecter called me last night and told me that I had used his courtesy last time to my advantage and that he was giving me warning that he was coming. He mentioned that he was taking back the fact that he said he would never call upon me. He said that almost nine years ago, he kept that promise to me, and kept me safe even when I was in his company-"  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you Agent Starling, I just need some clearing up. He said he would never 'call on you'?"  
"Ahh, yes sir, what he said to me was that he would never call upon me, that the world was a better place with me in it, and that he wished for me to extend him the same courtesy. It was his promise that he would never come after me and he would never kill me, even if we did come in contact with each other."  
"Did you believe him?"  
"Dr. Lecter is a lot of things, but he is not a liar. I trusted him with my life while I was in his company, and he did nothing to harm me."  
"Except give you powerful drugs to make you forget where you were."  
"I do not know if he ever administered me any drugs, Sir. I know that for the first few days they were given to me to ease my pain and make my brain relax so I would not slip into a coma, but other than that, I do not know if he gave me drugs."  
"Agent Starling, are you trying to tell me, you stayed there on your own free will?"  
"I'm not saying that, Sir. What I am trying to say is that, I do not believe Dr. Lecter drugged me to get me to stay with him. I believe that I was in a state of mind where I didn't know whom I was, and where I came from. I believed that I belonged there, and knew of nothing else."  
(A memory comes back to her)  
The fire made his eyes glow, made him appear younger.  
"Does it ever have to end…"  
(She snaps out of it)  
"Agent Starling?"  
"I'm sorry Sir, what was the question?"  
"Do you think he will come after you this time?"  
She looked down for a second, "yes sir, I know that he will."  
Clarice went down to her office in Behavioral Science and sat down. Her phone rang.  
"Starling."  
"Clarice, it's me. How did it go?"  
"It went well, Jack. As well as it could go, I suppose. He asked me a lot about my year with him, and asked if I believed he would come after me."  
"What did you say, about him coming after you, I mean."  
"I told him I knew he would."  
"I want you to take some time off…I booked us tickets to Hawaii. I want us to get out of here for a while, until things calm down."  
"Calm down? What do you mean?"  
"There are reporters outside of your house, they're swarming all over the place. Talking about your help in his escape."  
"That's ridiculous!"   
"I know it is Clarice, but I still want to get out of here for a while. We need to let it calm down. What do you say?"  
She tossed it over a second, "yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll go request time…how long will we be gone?"  
"Two weeks."  
"All right, I will be home soon."  
Clarice got the time off that she needed, having never taken any sick days, and having vacation time. She stopped at a stoplight, trying to get home and something set off another memory…  
(Memory)  
She was scared to tell him. Scared to let him know what she had been hiding, but he had gotten suspicious and asked her many times what she was hiding…she told him. They were sitting in the living area when she finally told him that she was…  
(Back to the car)  
A car horn brought her out of it, and she saw that the light was green. She sped her way home.  
She had to push through the reporters and the cameras with their blinding lights and fluffy microphones. She finally got inside and saw Jack sitting on the couch, asleep. He looked so old when he slept. She went by him quietly and changed from her work suit to her house clothes. While she was trying to put on her shirt, she felt hands glide around her waist. She screamed and turned around.  
"Clarice, it's me! Don't worry…"  
Heart racing and breath fast, she said, "Damn it Jack. You scared the shit out of me!"  
Just then, another memory began to flood back to her.  
(Memory)  
She got out of the shower; the room was steaming. The steam was so thick that she could not see anything. She was drying herself off with a towel when she felt hands glide around her waste. She was not afraid. She turned around and looked him in the eye. They looked like they were floating, the steam still filled the room, nothing else but them could be seen. He pressed his lips against hers, trying to taste her. She teased him, not letting his tongue inside her. She could feel poking at her stomach, and wanted to make him wait like he had done to her so many times before. He pleaded with her with whimpers when he tried to gain access to her below the waist. When he tried, she would step back, letting him enter her only slightly. It was sweet pain, watching him tremble with desire. He finally grabbed her, pushed her against a wall, and entered her. They looked in each other's eyes the entire time; the contact was much sweeter, after the torture of waiting. When he had finished her and he had finished himself, they stood in the room, sweating, moisture droplets combining with each other. Clarice looked into his eyes, looking for some feeling.   
(Fades out of memory)  
"Clarice? Clarice, can you hear me?"   
She looked at him, and felt tired. "Jack…"  
"What just happened Clarice?"  
"I just had another memory."  
He held her in his arms, scared. "Was it bad?"  
"Yes." She lied.  
"It's all right, I'm here with you now. We're leaving tomorrow…I want to pack your bags. Go and lie down."  
She looked into his eyes, and he kissed her. She responded, but not very passionately. Luckily he thought she was just scared and let it go.  
The next day they left for the airport and were on their way to Hawaii. They were playing an old movie, and served terrible food. Clarice wasn't looking forward to the food; she wasn't used to it. For a year she had eaten the finest foods, and learned to cook them herself. Jack never liked them much, so she opted to cooking things when she was alone.   
They got off of the plain and got to their hotel room. She looked out the window out to the sea, and opened the patio door. The smell of sea salt and sand filled her nose. She relaxed, realizing now that this was a good idea. Jack came behind her and kissed her neck. She smiled and turned around, "Thank you for taking me here Jack. I didn't think it would be a good idea, but it really was. Thank you."  
He pulled at her hand gently; "Get inside and say thank you the right way."   
He pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her.  
Clarice went out to get them some drinks. Jack was in bed, still naked, reading. She got to the bar and ordered a roman coke for Jack and wine for herself. Standing there waiting for the drinks, she heard a familiar voice. She turned around cautiously and searched for the familiar face. Her heart was racing, and her mind was filled with terrible thoughts. Then she saw him. Hannibal Lecter was sitting at a table, watching her intently. Once he realized she had seen him, he got up, and came towards her. She was scared of him now, not knowing what was going to happen. He could kill her at any time. He stood next to her now, looking into her eyes.   
"Hello Clarice."  
"Good evening Dr."  
"How about you take me to your room Clarice?"  
"How about you take me to yours Dr.?"  
He looked in her eyes, smiling, "If that is really what you want."  
"It is."  
He led the way, with his hand on the small of her back. He opened the door, and she heard crying. She went to the noise, and saw a baby sitting in a seat. She looked at him, confused.   
"Clarice, I want you to remember our son. Prior to capture I had him taken care of by some associates of mine. Do you remember him?"  
She looked the child over many times, and wondered if he was lying. She looked down, searching for the memory.  
(Memory)  
  
She was scared to tell him. Scared to let him know what she had been hiding, but he had gotten suspicious and asked her many times what she was hiding…she told him. They were sitting in the living area when she finally told him that she was pregnant. His face went blank and she didn't know what he was thinking. Finally he looked at her and said, "This is what you have been hiding?"  
"Yes."  
"You did not need to hide that from me, Clarice. We do need to get you to a Dr. to make sure you are healthy."  
She sighed and smiled, "All right."  
(Faded back)  
  
Tears were escaping her eyes, "I remember."  
"What is his name Clarice?"  
She searched her memory; it was someone she knew.   
"John." He looked pleased. She had remembered. She looked at the child and picked him up. He was about two years old now. He must have been born right around the time he was captured, and she was "rescued". She looked into the child's face and realized he looked nothing like either of them. She felt him looking at her, and realized what she wanted to do. She set the child back in his seat, and turned to Hannibal.  
"You called and told me you were going to come for me."  
"And I have."  
"In which way, Dr.?"  
He looked deep into her eyes. "I will not go into chains, Clarice. Of course, it was not your fault that I was captured again, but your rudeness came from breaking our agreement."  
"What agreement, Dr.?"  
"That if we were ever found, that you would go into chains with me."  
She looked into his eyes, "I am sorry, I did not remember. They put me in a Mental Institution, flooded my memories. You know I wouldn't go back on my word unless I didn't remember it."  
He again looked pleased with her answer, "Well, Clarice, I suppose that this is what it comes down to. You have the freedom to do what you will."  
She looked into his eyes; "I remembered something the other day…"  
"What was it Clarice?"  
"I was getting out of the shower, and you grabbed my waist. The steam made it hard for me to see you in the room, but when you grabbed me, I was not afraid. I remember making you wait to be inside me, I would not let you enter me because I wanted you to feel the pleasure that comes from waiting. I did it to you like you've done it to me so many times. Then you pushed me against the wall and we made love. We looked in each other's eyes the whole time…"  
"What is it you wish to know Clarice?"  
"When I was with you, did you love me?"  
"Though a madman as they say, I did and still do love you Clarice."   
"Then, I want to stay with you."  
He looked shocked; he didn't anticipate this.  
"You do understand that if you come with me, you can not go back?"  
"Yes, I know."  
"That means leaving the FBI, your friends, everything. You would never be able to come back, ever, Clarice. I want you to think about this."  
"I've had flash backs of our time together, and it would have fit me better if it never ended. The FBI will never do for me what I need, you have."  
He looked at her, and grabbed her. He looked in her eyes, and then passionately kissed her. She felt shivers go through her spine, this is what she had been looking for in Jack. He never had the passion or elegance of Hannibal that she needed. Dr. Lecter asked her to wait, and took John to the daycare on the other end of the Hotel. He came back, a look of pure desire in his eyes. She was facing the beach outside when he returned. He came behind her and kissed her neck. It was then that she remembered Jack. She stopped him.  
"Hannibal…I came here with Jack."  
"I know you did. He's taken care of, don't worry."  
"Taken care of?"  
"I had a message sent to your hotel room saying that you left to go and get something."  
She laughed, "Fabulous."  
They had undressed each other, and they were heavily kissing. He was trying to get inside of her, and she played the same game she talked of earlier. He entered her half way, and she backed up from him, making him escape her. He growled at her, and she enjoyed every minute of it.   
"No games Clarice." He said in a lustful tone.  
"Stop me."  
He looked in her eyes and grabbed her; he threw her on the bed and came on top of her. He licked and nipped at her breasts and moved down. He got to her middle and licked and tasted her a little, her trembles and moans let him know she was ready.   
"Are you ready for this Clarice?"  
"Yes…yes I am."  
He wanted to make her wait, "Say it nicely Clarice."  
She looked at him, and got up off of the bed, forcing him off of her. He looked at her curiously, and she sat on top of him, taking him in all the way, deep down.  
"Please."  
They lay in bed together and she looked up at him, watching him sleep. He wasn't the man everyone thought he was. Not to her and not to their son. Clarice began remembering something…  
(Memory)  
  
She was seven months pregnant and Hannibal had been painting. She decided to take a swim in their pool. She never enjoyed the restraints of clothes when she swam, so she went in naked. She had taken a few laps when her stomach began to hurt; looking down, she saw blood. Hannibal heard her screams and ran out to her. She was screaming and looking down at her abdomen. She was dripping blood all over the cement, and fell over in the flower bed. Hannibal looked terrified as he scooped her up and dragged her into the car. He drove her to the hospital.  
Clarice had been notified that she had miscarried their baby…  
(Memory faded out)  
  
She looked at him, looked at his deceitful face and cried. She got up and ran to the bathroom. He heard the door slam, and looked to his side. She was gone, where did she go? He heard sobs coming from the bathroom, and went in. She looked at him.   
"YOU LIED TO ME."  
She had figured it out. "Clarice…"  
"You lied to me…you never lie! Not to me, not to anyone; who was that child?"  
"He is the child we should have had, Clarice. You never should have been taken away from me, they never should have ended your pregnancy."  
A cold sweat broke out, "What?" She felt sick; not knowing what he was talking about, not wanting to know.  
"When they took you from me, they gave you an abortion. We had tried for another baby Clarice and you were almost finished carrying…when they found us. When they took you from me and killed our unborn child."  
He was calm, a lot calmer then he should be. She was hysterical now. She got a robe and ran out of the hotel room. He knew where she was going.  
"You killed my child!" she screamed at Crawford, waking him.  
"What? Where have you been?" His question was answered when Hannibal came in behind her.  
He looked at her, "What have you done Clarice?"  
"You killed my child! You never bothered to tell me, Jack, that you ended my pregnancy!"  
He looked into her eyes and got up to try and touch her, when he did, she slapped him.  
"Don't put your filthy hands on me."  
"Clarice, please, understand…it was best for you. If you would have had that baby, you would have had Hannibal Lecter's child, it would have been to hard on your recovery."  
"I didn't need to recover anything."   
In a sense of madness, she grabbed up a gun from her dresser. She pointed it at his head, "Give me one good reason."  
He looked shocked and scared, "Clarice, what are you doing?"  
"Clarice, do not shoot him. We don't need the attraction." Lecter chimed in.  
She looked past Jack to Hannibal, "Then what do we do?"  
He took out jack's diabetes needles and looked at Jack. "We'll use these. Make it look like suicide. Before they figure it out, we'll be out of the country."  
"Clarice, what are you doing? This is insane! He is a madman, he will get sick of you and he will kill you! Don't you understand? I was looking out for you Clarice!" Jack pleaded with her, afraid.   
Hannibal stuck one needle in, and pushed the medicine in. He then pushed in another, and injected more medicine. The last one he pulled air into the needle; then shoved it in his neck, "I'll take care of her for you, don't you worry ole Jackie boy." He pressed the needle into his neck, and Crawford's eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
  
  
(Five months later)  
  
A pregnant Clarice comes out of her bathroom and cooks herself lunch. Hannibal is in his painting room, enjoying the solitude and quiet. He hears Clarice scream, and he feels a slight panic, he runs out of the room and sees her washing her hand.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, I burned myself."   
  
(Four months later)  
Clarice and Hannibal are lying in bed watching the fire. They are silent, enjoying each other's company. Hannibal's hand strokes Clarice's pregnant stomach and he feels at peace. He feels a kick against his hand, and he looks down at her stomach. Clarice smiles and whispers, "Kick boxing, baby's love it." She laughed slightly and looked into his serious eyes. He bent in and kissed her passionately, she kissed him with the same force, and then pulled back and gave out a little scream. Hannibal felt water flow onto the bed, and looked at her. Knowingly he took her to the hospital, where she was in labor for hours. Finally, she gave birth to a girl. She weighed 8 pounds and 6 ounces.   
"What are we going to name her?"  
He looked into his daughter's face, "Mischa." 


End file.
